


Arcosian-Saiyan Hybrid Baby Infiltrator

by MapQuest1287



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapQuest1287/pseuds/MapQuest1287
Summary: Every action can cause a change in a timeline, like what you drink, eat, or who you hook up with.Or: 'It was a whim at the time, to see if I could sire an even better heir for my empire.' Cold thought to himself.
Kudos: 4





	1. The Exile Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Zero's Chance](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/581851) by mellra. 



> Disclaimer: I don’t own any character or reference here except for my OC. The character from the Dragon Ball Franchise are created by Akira Toriyama.
> 
> Notes: I was inspired to create this fanfic after reading the challenge fic “Zero’s Chances” by “mellra” on Fanfiction.Net.

“Blah Blah Blah…” Regular Speech.

‘ _Blah Blah Blah…_ ’ Though/Flashback.

“ ** **Blah Blah Blah…**** ” Summon/Omnipotent/… Being Speech.

“Blah Blah Blah…” Jutsu/Spell/Special Move/… Name.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

King Cold, owner of the Planet Trade Organization and ruler of most of the known universe, was frowning in contemplation. His gaze was set out at the inky blackness of space from where he sat at his ship's seat near the window, while in the background, the wailing of an infant could be heard.

Cold was born from a proud lineage, going all the way back to his ancestor Chilled, and had produced many powerful Arcosian warriors kings. His first two sons, Frieza and Cooler, even had the potential to surpass his might one day.

The latest of the Cold line though, was, well disappointing might be something of an understatement.

Cooler was born with a higher power level than most beings, a million in fact.

Frieza was born even more powerful than that with numbers of 20 millions, which was what had cemented his place as heir to the Cold Force.

His latest son though…had a power level of ten. It was utterly ridiculous! His family was only known to produce powerful offspring, not one who was practically the same level as the lower class!

_I wonder if it has to do with the mother or is it just because of my age._

A widely known fact about his species was that they were the inventor and best seller of the medical machine known for it’s nickname as ‘artificial womb’. This machine one main function was what gave it the nickname, to be a womb for any mother to be that don’t want to go through the hassle and pain that is pregnancy and childbirth, they can simply have a procedure to put the embryo that is their future offspring into the machine, and the offspring will be grown, incubated in the machine to their desire age, and in the process, they can even put whatever information they want into their offspring, so when the offspring is done “incubating”, the parents won’t need to waste time to educate their children.

A little obscure fact about why this machine was invented is because before The Machine, childbirth from a normal couple among his people carry a 15% chance to be fatal to the female member of his race, while for the female member of a different race it usually carry a 90% chance of it being fatal if they decided to have children with a male member of his race. With only the 10% survivor coming from race that has a high regeneration factor.

The reason for this is simple.

In the further distance past before The Machine, when female member of his race carried to term, if there are no complication, their children will burst out of them from where there womb was, often causing lots of broken bone and organ ruptured, this would always bring about the death of the mother, a drawn out and painful death, for doctor of that time didn’t have medical technology advance enough to help the women.

In the recent past however, after what was call the Konthala Celebration, in which his race has stumble upon a planet with very advance technology, in particular medical technology for reconstructing and healing of the body. They had quickly annexed that planet into their control, study the planet inhabitant tech, then reversed engineered and invented newer and more advanced medical tech. After that wounded mother are usually strong enough that they survive the process of childbirth, and when the children is taken to be clean, the doctor and medical drone can then heal up the injuries very nicely, with just a scar or two and then she can go on with her lives with her family.

Needless to say most of the female of his race after the Konthala Celebration only choose to have one offspring for their entire life at that time period, which was a lot better then the state where courtship can take half a century or two, because the mother don’t want to die a drawn out death, and the father don’t want to be the one to put his spouse out of their misery.

For the female member of other race however, death was usually a certainty, for they don’t survive long enough.

_So, when the higher up of your race announce to you that the scientist have invented a miracle machine that can essentially remove the pain and possibility of a fatal childbirth for the mother and enabling them in having as many children as they want, I think the higher up of the time to anticipate the reaction to be that “Insane”._

It was true. For The Party in the wake of The Machine invention announcement has been in a word, “Insane”.

“Insane” in the kind of sense that it had result in the accidental destruction of hundreds of planet or so, and the conquering of thousands more, and the invention of FTL engine that help the expansion rate of the empire by 15 percent. And not necessarily in that order. The information behind that ordeal has been expunged from the history book.

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

The wailing cut across his musing, and just like that Cold's gaze turned from the window to the crying infant in the open crib in the center of the room.

_I could just kill him._ Cold muse. _It would be easy._

This was to Cold's advantage, as not many even knew he had a third child. Even if his wife know she can’t do anything to him, and the few who knew, namely some of his personal servant, was already dead. The simple thing to do now would simply be to eradicate the child's existence.

As he contemplate this, Cold slowly raised his right hand and pointed his index finger at the baby, a reddish light begin to glow from the tip of the finger. He held the Death Beam there for a minute or so before Cold sighed and lowered his hand.

_No, this would not do at all._

While he was known to be utterly ruthless to most beings across the galaxy, the one thing Cold actually had any sort of soft spot for was his children. While he was disappointed in the child's apparent weakness, Cold couldn't bring it upon himself to spill one of his blood.

Turning back to the window, Cold's frown turned calculative. While he wouldn't kill the child, there was no way he could bring a son with such a pitiful power level with him back to his home world or any other part of the PTO, it could very well ruin his reputation! Instead, he went over his options. There had to be a way that he could either make the child stronger or, failing that, make sure no one finds out about his existence.

As he was pondering this, the towering Arcosian thought of his first two sons. Both were considerably older than their newest brother, which might explain why he was born so weak as Arcosians usually didn't have a child so late in life as Cold did.

_Or it could be because the mother’s gene and my don’t mix well together. Or both really._

The eldest, Cooler, was currently on an exploration journey with his personal Armored Squadron and would most likely to continue to do so for a number of years. He had stated that he’ll carved out his own empire in the place that Cold Force influence hadn’t yet touched, and for that Cold wish him luck.

The younger, Frieza, was currently tasked with managing the PTO and receiving further lesson on the race that inhabit the universe. The lesson usually consisted of report from his force soldier about has scout and marked as either possible client or possible conscript for the army, and the race that has been annexed into the empire, so that he'd be ready for when Cold passed the throne to him. In fact, Frieza was supposed to be on the lesson about the Saiyans right now.

_…hmm_.

Cold knew about the Saiyans of course. They are one of his most competent soldier group he has in his army after he had annexed their race into his empire. They are one of the most ruthless races in the galaxy next to his, and had only gained access off planet a little while ago in comparison to other races. After the war in which he had personally conquered the Saiyans, he had left them with blueprints and enough material to build hundred of The Machine or so as compensation for their conscription and annexation, and left with the data on the technology of the Tuffles, the race that the Saiyans has conquered the planet from seeing as their original planet Sadala has been destroyed by their civil war, and a female Saiyans warrior who had caught his fancy in the battle.

The data on the Healing Chamber was a great boon for his force and his people.

And for the female Saiyans, who was an elite soldier of the race at the time with the power level of 9.000, she was a delight in his private chamber, for no matter what he did to her, she always fight back, even knowing that his power far outstrip her.

This was also when he notice a particular trait of the Saiyans.

_When I had her patch up from those hole I drilled into her, her power had spike up to 13.000._

His intrigue was pique after that display.

Following that incident, Cold has brought the female Saiyans to a private planet of his to _experiment_ a few more time just to see if he what he had theorized was true.

_After 5 light session with me, her power level had jump up to 45.000._

What he had theorized was true. Saiyans have the ability to become stronger if they survived a fight that brought them to near death, and if given correct treatment, their body would rebuild itself after the healing session and they would comeback with a stronger power level.

He had notice the threat to his empire in this race right there and then. But he had confidence that when Frieza take the throne, his son would also see the threat and milk the Saiyans for all their worth and slaughter them when the chance arise, to nip the threat in the bud before they could harm the empire.

After that, he was hit by an idea, a curiosity.

_Looking back at it now it was more of a whim at the time_ , _to see if I could sire an even better heir for my empire. To see what would or could happen if my people gene, my gene in particular was to mix with such a race like the Saiyans_. Cold thought to himself.

(Flashback)

_King Cold stare in disbelief at what had transpire before his eyes._

_After he had spend some time to raise the female Saiyans power level to a standard of his liking, a nice 120.000, just strong enough to be one of his mid-rank soldier but not enough to survive the birthing process, he had impregnated her with his seed (previously he has used protection to avoid that), and now after nine month and a half, he and some of his servant with medical practice and a doctor had come out to this far end region of the galaxy where his main base was situated to welcome his third offspring to life._

_He had expected for his offspring to tear themselves out of their womb and killing her in the process._

_However, that wasn’t the case and the doctor has assisted the female Saiyans to a natural birthing process for her species, bringing to life his third son, who had the power level of 10._

_Then she had kill the doctor and all of his servant and try to make an escape with_ **_**his** _ ** _son._

_She hadn’t got far of course. He had catch up to her fairly quickly and systematically rip her head from her body._

_Now he stand alone on his ship, with his third son in his right hand and his mother head on his left hand._

(Flashback End)

After that ordeal, he has vaporized the corpse, and now he is considering what he known of the Saiyans.

After the Saiyans has conquered the Tuffles, they had gained access and reversed engineered the Tuffles technology, and from there they have become space pirate/mercenary that go out to eradicate native life from low level planet, then sell the empty planet for any race that need new space to colonize.

It was what had drove Cold to annexed them into his empire in the first place.

Now Cold consider the way barbaric race has on handling their offspring.

The elites, the one who was born with power level in the hundreds, the strongest of their race, would stay among the more experienced fighters in order to learn, master, and improve their great power.

The weaker one though, were usually sent to a far off planet in the hopes of conquering it eventually, usually with the help of the Saiyan's ability to turn into Great Apes when seeing a full moon.

While Cold found himself above the race of brutes, he couldn't help but admire their system. The strong would only get stronger while the weak had a chance to either get stronger or die in the attempt. This gave Cold an idea.

With a wicked grin, Cold turned around once more and strode over to the still wailing newborn in his crib. His towering form easily shadowed the baby as he picked him up with one hand and started carrying him to where the space pods rested in his ship.

Once there, Cold opened one that was suited for deep space travel and laid his son in its confines. Once he’d done that, he set the coordinates into the ship's navigation, and also uploading two set of file. One containing basic information about both race on how the Arcosian and Saiyans transforming ability works, and one on the basic use of Ki. These file will be imprinted into the subconscious mind of the child, so when he grow up he will know how to use these abilities instinctively. With that done, Cold stepped back and observed his son one more time.

The infant Arcosian, unlike his father and siblings, didn't have any purple on his body. His form was similar to Frieza final form, as in he has a humanoid form, albeit with a head full of black spiky hair that reach his shoulder with a small blue bio-gem between his eyes. He also has a tail which is relatively thick in width, which he clutch in his hand, as well as having three talon-like toes. He has light gray skin on his face, feet, and hands. The infant has red eye pupils, his lips are darker black, his ears are like that of a Saiyans, but pointier. Black line run down from his eyes to his chin. His abdomen, chest, ankle, wrist are covered by white armor-like carapaces, and each sections the carapaces covered has one blue bio-gem per sections. In addition, the part of his body that are not his abdomen, chest, head, neck, hands, feet, wristbands and ankle bands are cover in black fur. Finally, the baby size is like half of that of a Saiyans baby, but that’s just because Saiyans baby nowadays came out after three years time, while he was a natural birth.

"Well child, I finally figured out what to do with you," Cold said as if he expected the newborn to understand what he was saying. "I will give you a chance to get strong by sending you to a random planet. If you wish to take your place among the rulers of the galaxy, raise yourself above the level you're currently at. If you cannot do this, then you shall either die, or become forgotten in the passage of time. Farewell, Zero."

With that Cold closed the hatch of the pod, but before it took off, decided to write his son's name on the front of the ship in Basic so that he'd at least know his name. With the task done, Cold pressed the release button and watched as the tiny pod shot out into the blackness of space. The deed done, Cold turned back to his ship to relax.

After all, there was no way for this plan to fail; either Zero would became strong enough to earn his place in the Cold clan, or he would die and that would be the end of it. With that in mind, Cold went off to set a course back to his home world and pour a nice glass of wine to relax, not knowing of the changes of the future he just made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment.


	2. The Hybrid landing

“Blah Blah Blah…” Regular Speech.

‘ _Blah Blah Blah…_ ’ Though/Flashback.

“ ** **Blah Blah Blah…**** ” Summon/Omnipotent/… Being Speech.

“Blah Blah Blah…” Jutsu/Spell/Special Move/… Name.

(Time Skip)

Location: Earth, Master Roshi's Island

On a small island located in the middle of nowhere of the vast oceans of Earth sat a simple house. It’s exterior was painted a bright pink color and had the phrase 'Kame House' written on its side. In front of the house was a beach folding chair that an elderly man was relaxing on. The bald man, who was fairly short in stature, wear Hawaiian themed clothing, sunglasses, and has a thick mustache-beard combo that made up the majority of his facial hair.

The man's name was Master Roshi, and he was and still is consider one of the strongest men to ever live.

However, if you see him now, you wouldn’t even considered that. For the aged master was currently enjoying the beauty of the opposite gender, in the form of reading the latest bikini magazine.

On occasion perverse giggling could be heard from him.

Yes, if you see him now, the only thing hitting your mind would be “ _dirty old geezer”_.

Suddenly, the sound of something heavy going at incredible speeds, which sound like the sound of a bomb being dropped from plane in war movie, drew closer and closer to the island. Despite the increasingly earsplitting noise, the Turtle Hermit was somehow able to ignore it in favor of ogling the scantily clad females in his magazine.

Only when what looked like a white hot meteorite slammed into the opposite side of his beach did Roshi look up with a start.

"W-what the hell?!" he shouted out as he leaped from his beach chair, the magazine falling down to the sand just as a wave came to and swept it out to the sea.

Cautiously, the elderly man crept over to the newly formed crater in his backyard.

Peeking into the large hole, the man could only gape at what he saw. There, instead of a ball of hot space rock, sat what could only be a round space pod of some sort that was made of some unknown whitish metal with a circular red window. Picking up his walking stick, Roshi jumped down into the hole.

"My, my, this is quite a different sight!" he commented as he circled around the pod. "I wonder…is it a UFO?"

With that, he carefully reached out to tap the metal sphere with his staff. When his staff was just millimeters away from the pod, it’s door suddenly popped open with an audible hiss. To Roshi's increasing surprise, what greeted him wasn't a 'take me to your leader' type alien, but what looked like a cross between a reptile, a human, and a monkey baby.

"Oh my,… Oh my, I didn't see that coming!" he said in astonishment as the baby started to wake up, opening his red eyes, yawning cutely, and focus the ruby red eyes on to Roshi.

Hesitantly, Roshi reached in and picked up the baby alien, very gently. The baby stared at the man in front of him curiously before reaching up and yanking on his beard.

Roshi winced as despite the baby's small size, it had quite a bit of strength to it. After freeing his beard from the infant grasp, Roshi gently rocked the baby as he studied the ship more in detail. There was no real markings that he recognized to determine the ship's origins, but there were letters burned into the front of the door that read crudely as 'Zero'.

"Zero, huh? I wonder if that's your name, little fella? And what parents would name their kid Zero?" Roshi wondered as he studied the infant in his arms. The baby, instead of talking just gave a happy burble in the language that only newborns seem to know, as if in agreement with the name.

Giving a nod, Roshi said, "Well, until your parents or your guardian comes lookin', I'll call you Zero for now.”

_The real question though, is what happens now_ , the man muse while stroking his beard with his free hand.

Roshi was a man who considered himself a bachelor for life, never once has he really toyed with the notion of settling down and having kids. Though when he looked at Zero, despite his lizard/monkey-like appearance, a part of the old man's heart couldn't help but melt at the sight, especially when the baby alien clutched his tail like a furry stuffed animal and started to suck on his thumb.

_Well…I did raised Gohan and Ox, so how hard could raising a baby (_ even if it was an alien baby _) be?_

With a chuckle, Roshi said, "Well, guess I'll be watching over you for now, Zero. Who knows, maybe I can shape you into one of the best fighters on Earth! And…" with this Roshi blushed while a goofy grin worked its way onto his face, "…maybe I can teach you to appreciate the finer things in life, unlike my last two pupils. Heh heh heh heh."

His mind made up, Roshi took Zero inside to settle him down while thinking of all he knew about raising a child. Little did Roshi know that he would help raise one of the strongest fighters not only on Earth, but the universe as well!


	3. Training montage

Time Skip (23 Years Later)

_I shouldn’t have temp fate like that back then. Although getting to this point was a satisfying journey on it’s own, raising an alien baby was a trying experience._ Roshi muses as he stood calmly facing his protégé/adoptive grand-son.

While the years gave little change to the place the Turtle Hermit called home, the boy, now young adult, he adopted had changed quite a bit. Also, Roshi has also been change a bit in the process of raising the boy, as he was given back something from his youth in the course of training the boy. A reason to train and become stronger.

Now here they stood, as two being with power that eclipses everyone else on the planet, with the younger one having surpassed the elder in strength a long time ago.

Today was the day that Zero has returned from his pilgrimage around the world, to show his master what he had learned while he was away. But first, however…

"Alright Zero, first show me that your basics are all still there, so that I know that you haven’t forgot all that I had taught you," Roshi declared.

"Hai sensei," was Zero answered before he started to go through a string of katas.

The alien known as Zero had grown to a height of 2m tall, dwarfing Roshi's height since his latest growthspurt, but that was only the change on the physical side of thing.

The real noticeable change was in Zero’s power. His strength could easily rival most of the experienced fighters on Earth, even his adopted Master, and then some, due to the fact that he could learn technique very quickly, and also because his Ki reserve can grow in explosive burst. This phenomenon was mostly due to his two transforming ability.

The first transforming ability was discovered when Zero was four years old.

(Flashback)

_Roshi stared in horror at the scene before his very eyes._

_‘These past four years of raising you, and never once had I seen this ability of your. Where did you get it I wonder?’_

_Today was the day that he decided that Zero training would begin, after last year when he had seen the toddler attempting to copy his katas while he was out exercising one morning. He was pretty surprise at the toddler near perfect copy of his katas._

_This morning at 6 A.M he had take Zero out onto a nearby island after he had packed up his house into a Capsule, the trip had took three hour, in which thirty minutes was spent to fished for their breakfast where in Roshi had first dived into the ocean to catch a big blue fin tuna._

_Zero had copy his adoptive grandfather when he had resurfaced and was very successful in his attempt when he resurfaced with a great white shark._

_Roshi had congratulated the boy on his fishing, but also scold him for recklessly diving head first into a situation._

_Once they were on the island, re set-up their house and have had their breakfast of fish, Roshi had introduce Zero to a plethora of exercise that was meant to help with his body agility, flexibility, and how to warm up the body properly._

_Aside from some complication with Zero’s tail, which Roshi had to made some adjustment to the exercise to include it, Zero did pretty well with those exercise. This take 30 minutes._

_Next Roshi had set up some dummies and show Zero how to properly punch and kick. This went on for about two hours. Then they rest for 15 minutes, in which they had a light lunch with some food that Roshi had prepared the day prior. Next they spend an hour to test how Zero can use his tail to act offensively and defensively, then another thirty minutes was add to try to incorporated these move with his punch and kick._

_They had only just got down the tail whip and sweep, but it’s process._

_Next was an hour where he walk Zero through how to anticipated and predicted his opponent movement, with him as the opponent._

_The boy has good instinct and can figure out where he moved half of the time, but he still hadn’t had the experience and speed to inflict his punch and kick onto Roshi, as well as dodging the retaliation attack, and the coordination between his punch, kick and tail whip still need more work. Roshi only use light jab, nudge, parry, as well as a punch and leg sweep there and then. Dodging the attack was even more trivial, but he had to give the boy credit when he go through an hour of non stop attack._

_Finally, for the rest of the afternoon, Roshi educated Zero on a variety of subject like math, literature, biology, chemistry,…_

_Each subject took 30 minutes, and when the sun set, Zero had ask Roshi a lot of question regarding almost everything imaginable to the boy, but Roshi had remember the final question the most._

_When the sun was about to set, Zero had asked._

_“Why did you take me in that day? You didn’t have to, so why did you?”_

_Roshi gazed at Zero for a moment. When Zero has asked where he’d come from 3 months ago, Roshi had simply show him the pod that had bring him to Earth. Ever since, his adoptive grandson had had a pensive look to him. Now that he had ask this question, the elderly man answered honestly._

_“Why wouldn’t I? You were just a baby back then, I wasn’t gonna let you have to fend for yourself.”_

_There was a moment of silence, then…_

_“Oommph.”_

_The tackle hug was a surprise to Roshi, but it didn’t have the same impact as the next sentence from Zero._

_“Thank you, Papa.”_

_“Hehe, there there kiddo.” While a little bit surprise, Roshi only let out a chuckle and gently pat the young boy head, as well as ruffling his hair._

_After that, they call it a day and just lounging on the beach, with Roshi telling Zero stories about the world they live in._

_But then night came, and when Roshi pointed Zero at the full moon up on the starry sky, that was when the Change came._

_Upon seeing the full moon, Zero’s eyes has glazed over, his body locked up._

_That got a raised eyebrow from Roshi._

_Then his body start to pulse in a rhythm._

_This got Roshi concern._

_Then the Transformation began._

_First his body started growing in size, shredding the clothes he’s wearing._

_Second, the carapaces on his chest, abdomen expanded to cover his shoulder, halfway up his neck, back, down to his crotch area, down to his upper leg leaving his knee semi expose, and cover up his whole furry tail._

_Next curved spike shot out from the bio shoulder pauldrons, wrist band, and ankle band, in particular, two enormous spike came out from his back, and to complete the look, the tip of Zero’s tail become a sharp spade shape, then just to finish the edgy look his toes and fingers sprout claws._

_Finally his skull lengthen and widen into a crocodile like shape, with two curved back horns growing from his forehead, giving his whole head a dragon like look._

_Then the Monster let out a ferocious roar just as the transformation is finished, making Roshi heart stop for a few second._

_With his transformation now complete, the Monster let loose a Ki blast from it’s mouth that annihilate half a mile of forest, then he proceed to run to the nearest settlement._

_Roshi, now out of his stupor, run along his adopted son and try to think of a way to avert the Godzilla-like incident if Zero were to reach civilization, because if it reach that point, Roshi would have to cut down Zero himself, and Roshi didn’t know if he could bare to do that._

_First he shouted at the top of his lung…_

_“ZERO!”_

_This get the monster attention, and when the hostile eyes landed on him and the malice ebbed away somewhat, Roshi hope for the situation to end peacefully._

_That hope plummet when a dinosaur roar result in another_ _ Mouth Blast _ _, another piece of land destroy and set Zero course onto the nearest city again._

_This time Roshi had to resort to chucking boulder at the monster head to get it’sw attention, then he had to uses some of his Hypnosis Technique to calm the beast down enough to listen to him._

_It would take at least three more try before he can wrangle his wayward son to at least follow some of his command._

(Flashback end)

When the night was over, and Zero’s has revert to his small self, Roshi has tell the boy about his Transformation the night prior and tell him that from now on in addition to the physical and metal training, Roshi had also set out a plan each full moon to train Zero in controlling his now dubbed Dai Kaijuu Form. These plan include several form of meditation exercise to hone his mind to better control the Dai Kaijuu form, as well as physical exercise for the form, so that Zero can fight better in either his small or big form. And they do this on another island that was far from any civilization just to be safe.

His second transformation ability was shown to Roshi when Zero was eleven.

After eight year of training, after seeing that Zero’s strength has increased significantly, in which he can shatter several tonnes of boulder with just one strike, and he can shatter mountain in his Dai Kaijuu form, Roshi had deem that Zero preliminary physical, mental and Dai Kaijuu Form transformation control training has been sufficient enough to allow near civilization again, so now the Turtle Hermit had decided to instructed the young alien hybrid on how to pull out his inner strength, his Ki, as most warriors are able to do in additions to upping Zero physical training as well as his home-schooling.

Admittedly, this decision also came from the fact that every time Zero was in his Dai Kaijuu form, sometime he would still get startled and let out a Mouth Blast that would level a mountain, or even chunk of land, so learning to control his Ki further would be good.

Here Roshi has explained the basic use of Ki for things like firing Ki blast, enhancing his strength, and flight by demonstrating the first two. First he buff up to a muscular version of himself, then he picked up a whole boulder and threw it into the sky, finally he fire a KamehameHa Wave at the boulder and blowing it out of existence. 

Roshi was quickly surprised when Zero said that already knew how to pull on and control his Ki and he only need a refresher course. When Roshi asked how he could have known this, he said that ever since his transformation in to the Dai Kaijuu, he had been having dream, vision about a voice teaching him how to do it.

The disbelief could be seen clearly in the Turtle Hermit eyes even through the sunglasses he wore.

When asked to demonstrate, Zero proved that he was not lying by flaring up his power and started to float of the ground, fire a smaller Kamehame Ha at another boulder and breaking it in to small pieces, then picking up another boulder with ease and throwing it hard enough to kill a T-Rex that has been hiding nearby.

After that Roshi changed the lesson that day to how to sense Ki in other being and finding creative use with his Ki.

The sensing was learn with no trouble, but the finding creative use was a so-so success for the young boy, for he only came up with one new technique. He call it Knife Hand, it involve the user coating their hand with a layer of Ki and sharpening the edge to create a cutting surface.

Zero used this to butcher the T-Rex for their dinner and reserves.

After sun set, Roshi had tell Zero to complete his three hours meditation while Roshi head out to procure some essentials, telling him to refine his power even further, and after 2/3 of the time had passed, Zero stumble upon his second transformation.

This lead to Roshi having a spar with Zero when he get back, due to Zero wanting to test the new transformation.

After getting over the initial shock of seeing Zero look like a miniature version of the Dai Kaijuu form, minus the crocodilian like snout, only crocodilian like teeth and with a new pair of golden irises among the red sclera, Roshi had agree to the spar. Then he beat the concept of humility into Zero suddenly inflated ego, probably due to all the power that the new form gave him.

Admittedly the new sense of superiority was kinda well deserved because that had not been an easy fight for Roshi.

After the spar Roshi had asked where did Zero had discovered the form, and the answer was that during his meditation, Zero had apparently touch upon the well of power that the Dai Kaijuu form offer and bring it to the surface. He struggle to control it at first, he think it’s because the power are flowing through a smaller body, but he ‘kind of’ have a handle on it near the end, which is when Roshi came back.

After hearing the explanation, Roshi decided that it would be best if Zero were to train in this new forms, which they dubbed Berserker State due to the fact that Zero had slipped into a berserker like state of mind several time in his fight with Roshi, for at least one hour each every day so he would be familiar with how the form felt and work on how to control or at least direct it so he wouldn't waste his stamina if he had to transform in the middle of a fight and he wasn’t in a state of mind to properly handle the new influx of power.

They’ve also discovered that whenever Zero revert from one of his transformation and rest after the training, his Ki reserve would grow ever larger, making this a positive feedback loop for growing power.

Now you would think that with all of these advantage Zero would become overconfidence and arrogant, but thanks to Roshi over the year continuously beating the lesson about “there was always someone better than him” via training alongside him to keep up the pace and deflating the boy’s ego.

However, the lesson was not always administered by Roshi, or on the subject of fighting exclusively. This was the result of Zero’s going out into the world and studying under other teacher of various crafts, arts and trades, like cooking or painting. These teacher shown the boy that even thought he was good at fighting, he still wasn’t good at everything else if he didn’t study about and practice them.

And despite some of Roshi's more…eccentric…mannerisms, which he had decided to cut back on a bit due to both taking some responsibility while raising a child and due to Turtle's nagging, the boy was fairly soft spoken and was one of the most polite beings you would ever encounter.

As Zero ended his katas, which were modified over the years to work with his body type, including a few for his tail, Zero powered up his ki in a rich blue color before crying out, "Hah!" and sent out a powerful ki wave that momentarily split the waters of the ocean.

Giving a nod, Roshi said, "Nicely done Zero. That's all for your base form for now, so let's move to your Berserker State."

Giving a nod to his adopted father figure/sensei, the young fighter gained a look of concentration and his ki started to build up dramatically. Suddenly, a white light flash over him, and the water around the island churn violently. Once finished, the water returned to normal and the now even more towering being let out a sigh in a noticeably deeper voice.

Opening his eyes, Zero said, "No matter how often I do that, it's still a rush every time!"

Cracking a grin, Roshi commented, "No doubt about that. I mean, with the whole 'tough and dangerous' vibe you give off and the physique that form gives you, I bet you could land any lady you want and-ow!" he finished with a yelp as Zero lightly smacked the back of his head with his now much longer tail.

"Get ahold of yourself sensei. Just because Turtle hasn't come back yet doesn't mean you can start cracking jokes like that," Zero admonished the older man with a roll of his eyes and a smirk on his lips.

"Cheeky brat, no respect I tells yah," Roshi grumbled as he rubbed the red spot on his bald head. Coughing into his fist, Roshi said in a more serious tone, "Well, let's begin going over your katas in this form, shall we?"

The two continued training until it grew close to nighttime. When they went to bed that evening, neither were aware of the return of Turtle in the morning, nor of the new adventures that awaited Zero the very next day.


	4. A Curious Pair

Location: A beach near Mt. Paozu

If you happen to be walking on the Syrup beach at about 9.30 A.M, you would see a boy and a girl looking out to the ocean.

What was eyes-catching about the pair was the fact that the boy has a monkey tail sticking out from his short, right where the tail bone of normal human was, and the girl has a head full of turquoise color hair.

The boy name was Son Goku and the girl was Bulma Briefs.

These two has met a day prior when Goku and Bulma has cross path with each other on Mt. Paozu. Goku was just on his way home after catching a giant tuna that he and his catch collided with the side of Bulma’s car.

One trash vehicle courtesy of Goku throwing the car, five bullet shot from Bulma, one flip skirt from Goku, an invite to lunch extended to Bulma from Goku, an attempted at smash and grab on Goku’s “Grandpa” from Bulma, a reveal by Bulma of two additional jewel just like the one Goku got from his Grandpa call Dragon Ball, an exposition on the power, or the anything-you-wish that Shenron can grant for anyone who can collect the 7 Dragon Ball, a offer to “trade” from Bulma; that is Goku can see under Bulma skirt in exchange for the Four Star Ball; which didn’t go over too well for Bulma, and finally an invitation from Bulma to go hunt the Dragon Ball with her, and the two were off on their adventure.

On the second day of their adventure, they come across a talking sea turtle, who name hilariously is Turtle, who was stranded inland for a year after getting lost finding mushroom. After drinking some sea water Bulma provide, Turtle asked for their help getting him back to the sea, which was 100 miles away. Goku agreed to help, but not Bulma. They almost split up there and then, but because Bulma was scared of going on her journey alone, she reluctantly agreed to go with Goku and Turtle.

After 3 hours of travelling the party came face to face with a giant bear bandit; who call himself ‘Bear Thief’, blocking the road and threatening the group to hand over Turtle because turtle meat was really delicious. Despite his best attempt with his broadsword, the Bear Thief was immediately defeated by Goku via a punch in the middle of his forehead.

After getting past that particular shenanigan, the party continue forward and 30 minutes later, they were at the beach.

After a heartfelt “thank you” from Turtle and a promise to return with gifts for the two adventurer, Goku and Bulma were now waiting for Turtle to return.

Goku was just building his sand mound when Bulma spoke up from behind him.

“Hey, what’s that?” Bulma dropped the stick she was using to doodling on the sand and stand straight up to look at the two spot on the horizon. “It’s moving toward us.”

“Yeah, you’re right Bulma!” Goku happily exclaimed. “It’s Turtle, and he’s carrying some one on his back, and there’s another person floating by them as well!”

“Are you sure you’re seeing right Goku?” There was a skeptical tone in Bulma voice as she turn toward her young companion. “Normal people can’t float in the air.”

“I know what I saw Bulma.” Was Goku even reply.

“OK?”

As the trio slowly approach the pair, Goku shouted toward them.

“HEY TURTLE, WE’RE OVER HERE.”

“Doesn’t he know that they are the only one on the beach?” The old man asked in bemusement to no one in particular.

“Maybe he’s just excited Master Roshi.” Was the reply he got from the young man flying beside him.

“Woah, you’re right Goku!” Bulma whisper in astonishment as Turtle initiate a greeting toward her and Goku while also apologize for being late because he had to go get his Master, she could see clearly that there was a person actually floating alongside Turtle and the old man.

“Well hello there kids.” The old man who was wearing orange Hawaiian shirt, white shorts, rounded sunglasses and a purple turtle shell on his back greeted them boisterously, but Bulma only had her eyes on the half reptilian - half primate looking alien; and he clearly was an alien, _like Jaco_ , she think privately, floating beside the old man, he was also wearing a get up like the old man, minus the turtle shell and sunglasses, and his shirt was deep blue in color. And the fact that he was also floating off the ground make it that her reply was a tiny bit weirder by modern standard.

“HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU FLYING?”

OK, so it was more than a bit weird, but come on, if you ever see a 2m something alien floating right in front of you, wouldn’t you scream too?

Her response caused everyone to look at her. Feeling embarrassed, Bulma cough into her hand and apologized.

“Sorry about that. I’ve just never seen any one do that before. And hello to you too.”

“Hehehe, no harm done kid. And I wanted to thank you for helping my turtle.”

“It was our pleasure Mister.” Goku reply easily.

“My name is Roshi, the Turtle Hermit.” The now named Roshi introduced himself.

“And I’m Zero.” Zero said. “And if you wish to learn how to fly, I can teach you.”

“Hm…” Was Bulma outward response, but on the inside she’s thinking a mile a minute, but the three main thing on her mind are: _it can be taught! Does that mean everyone can potentially learn to fly? What other benefit can be derived from learning how to fly?_

“Which one of these kid help you?” Roshi asked of Turtle.

“It’s that little boy over there.” Turtle happily pointed to Goku.

“You’re a very brave boy,” Roshi compliment Goku as he walk toward and stand in front of the boy, with Zero seemigly standing to the side and staring at the Goku in an inquisitive manner, “I have a gift I want to give to you as a token of my appreciation.

“You hear that Goku?” Bulma whispered to Goku.

Roshi turn and step toward the beach, struck a pose with his staff raise to the sky and shout.

“COME! Magic Carpet!”

“Magic Carpet?” Bulma exclaimed in giddy attention and hope, her pupils shrunk as a smile bloom on her face.

“What in the world is a magic carpet?” Goku confusedly ask.

“’What’s a magic carpet?’” Bulma paraphrase Goku question with a note of incredulity in her voice, then she explained “a Magic Carpet is a carpet that you can sit on and fly any where you want!” the ‘duh’ at the end was unsaid but not unheard.

“They’re not real doh, at least I don’t think they’re.” Bulma said after a while of everyone just standing in awkward silence.

“Hey, uh, Master,” Turtle spoke up hesitantly from beside Roshi, “Master Zero had to sold the Carpet so he can bail you out of jail after that one time, remember?”

“Oh that’s right,” Roshi lower his staff and his head as he mumbled in shame, “I thought we agree to never bring that up again Turtle.”

“Technically Master,” Zero pipe up from where he was sniffing at Goku, “Turtle didn’t actually said what the incident was, so you can’t fault him for that.”

“And Ms…” Zero turn to Bulma, silently asking for the girl’s name.

“Bulma.” Was the turquoise hair girl said.

“While judging by your expression, you may be skeptical, I can assure you that Magic Carpet are real.” Zero said evenly.

“Okay.” Was Bulma semi-skeptical reply, likely still shock at seeing a flying alien.

Off on the beach Roshi was still deliberating his choice as he rubbed his beard, “the other option is the Flying Nimbus, but I’m not ready to part with it yet.”

Then Roshi snapped his finger as he got a smile on his face, “oh why not, if you can ride it, I’ll give it to you.”

“Come to me, Flying Nimbus.” Roshi struck the pose again and yell at the top of his voice.

“He’s odd.” Goku comment innocently.

“He’s not odd, he’s nuts.” Bulma spoke with a tone saying that she is surround by idiot.

“Don’t say that about Master Roshi.” Zero admonished the pair from where he was standing next to Goku, making them jump a little as they temporarily forgot that he was there.

“Now where is that cloud?” Roshi ask seemingly to no one.

They stand like that for a moment, before there was a noise of something travelling at high speed toward them, and across the sky, a yellow trail could be seen.

“Oh there it is,” Roshi exclaimed in joy, then he grumble in frustration, “it’s a bout time.”

“See, she’s a beauty isn’t she?” Roshi ask the pair as he turn to face them, the yellow flying cloud circle around them from the distance, drawing the eyes of Goku, Bulma and Zero. Goku let out a “woah” of astonishment, Bulma just look on in quiet awe while Zero just have a pleasant smile on his face, like he was seeing an old friend.

“Look Bulma, how neato.”

“Yeah, how strange…”

“Don’t be afraid,” Master Roshi assure the pair as the cloud came to a stop in the middle of their party, “she’s as sweet as candy.”

Goku and Bulma squat down to get a closer look at the cloud, Goku making several ‘ooh’ and ‘ah’ as he watch the cloud.

“It’s so light and puffy. Do you mind if I had a taste?” Goku asked in his innocent tone of voice.

“It’s not for eating you little baboon.” Roshi say in an indignant manner.

“What does this thing do?” Bulma asked in curiosity.

“If you can managed to sit on it, it can fly you wherever you want.”

“There’s got to be some kind of catch, otherwise you wouldn’t have given it away. There’s something wrong with it, right.” Bulma speculated.

Upon hearing that, Roshi face set into a frown as he fire an answer back at Bulma.

“There’s nothing wrong with this cloud!”

“Hey, can I try to ride it now?” Goku ask, his voice fill with untamed excitement.

“Sure, why not.” Roshi answered. “But I must warn you. You must be pure of heart to ride this cloud.”

“Hmm…” Goku tilted his head questioningly at Roshi.

“Yup, otherwise it won’t let you on it. It’s picky that way.”

“Wow.”

“I would say that you already can ride Nimbus as you are right now, Goku.” Zero comment from the opposite side of the monkey boy.

“Really, Mr. Zero?”

“Here, let the old man show you how it’s done.”

Roshi step up and jump on top of thecloud. Instead of him standing on top of it however, he fell straight through it.

“Eeeeeehh…” Roshi let out a groan and fell back on to his shell.

“Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha…” Bulma pointed and laughed at Roshi epic failure.

“Um, are you alright Master?” Turtle asks, crawling toward Roshi. “You must have done something naughty.”

“Be quiet!” Roshi admonished Turtle.

“Now let me try it.”

Then Goku proceed to jump and successfully stand on top of the cloud, shocking Turtle and Roshi, while in the background, Zero just smile a little smile.

Goku on the other hand began to dance a little victory dance on top of the cloud, shoting “yeah alright” and “I did it” over and over in his childish voice, while on the side Bulma watch in awe and curiosity, trying to dissect how the cloud work by just looking at it.

“Master, he really did it.” Turtle whisper to Master Roshi.

“Well, I’ll be darn. The cloud is now his.”

Then Goku took it for a ride around the beach and the mountain, laughing all the way as he do loop through the normal cloud and surf the sea. Then he return to tell Roshi about how great the cloud was and thank the old man for gifting him the Nimbus, after that the boy continue to test his new ride, which the Turtle Hermit had comment that Goku ride it like he had it his entire life.

When the boy is gone, Zero turn his attention on Bulma and converse with her.

“Ms Bulma,” Zero begin.

“Please just call me Bulma. Calling me Ms make me feel old. I’m only 16.”

“Okay Bulma,” Zero nod at the request, “I wanted to ask, what were you and Goku doing prior to our meeting?”

“Well,…” Bulma put a finger up, then her eyes zeroed in on the Dragon Ball dangling from Master Roshi neck, “we were on a journey to look for those actually. Can we have this please, Mister Roshi?”

She walked over and pointed at the shining orange jewel, dragging Roshi attention back to her as he held up the Dragon Ball up for everyone to see.

“Oh you want this? Hey Turtle, did this girl help you out too?”

“No Master, just the boy.”

“Hey! What about that bucket of sea water I gave you?” Bulma yell indignantly at Turtle.

“Hmm, I’m afraid I have to side with Turtle on this one if this is how you’re talking.” Roshi replied tone while even, was not with out a hint of reprimanding, “but I suppose I could hand over this jewel to you if you uh…”

_Wait, what should I ask, she is 16, if I ask her to show me her underwear, I’ll go to jail. Again._

As Roshi deliberate over his choice, Zero got into a thinking pose, then he look as if he got an idea.

“Hey Bulma, are you by any chance the daughter of the Capsule Corp founder Dr. Brief?”

“Yeah, what is it to you?” Bulma ask curiously.

“Master Roshi, didn’t we have a bunch of broken stuff that you were going to replace, how about we ask her to fix it for us in exchange for the jewel?”

“Well that could work. Zero go back to the island and bring the boat, the computer, and the TV for the lady will you.”

“Yes Master.” With a nod, an aura burst forth around Zero’s body, then he float up and take off from the beach, leaving the beach empty except for the old man, the young girl and the Turtle.

(5 minutes later)

Zero return; with a lot more stuff then just the 3 request item, to find his master/adopted father sporting a nosebleed and Bulma already in possession of the orange jewel. He can guess what had happen, but he need to make sure.

“Master, what happen?” Zero ask warily as he set the boat that was holding all the stuff inside down.

“Well the girl got impatient and ask if there was another way to have that orb, she said that she’d do anything, and well…” Roshi looked to the ground in shame.

“The worst part Master Zero, is that she didn’t even wear underwear, I don’t think she know.” Turtle whisper into Zero’s ear.

Zero face gain a sort of twitch mark on his temple as he process that statement.

“Anyway boy, why did you take so long? And why did you bring so much?” Roshi inquired as he look to the assortment of broken item in the boat, aside from the computer, TV, there was a toaster, a radio, a clock, a DVD player set, a VHS set, a blender and a mini fridge.

“Well there were some burglar breaking everything in the house looking for something call the Dragon Ball…”

“Wait did you said someone ransack your Master place to find a Dragon Ball?” Bulma immediately butt in on the conversation upon hearing the phrase ‘Dragon Ball’.

“Yeah. Are you looking for these Dragon Ball thing too?” Zero ask curiously.

“Yes. As a matter of fact, your Master just gave me his.” Bulma proudly shown her newly acquire jewel in her outstretch hand.

“So this is what a Dragon Ball look like,” Zero mutter, then he ask, “anyway, if you don’t mind, can you fix all of these item? I even bring a toolbox if you don’t have one on hand.”

“Well, okay, as long as you could answer some of my question.” Bulma answer eagerly, showing obvious sign of wanting to know more about the mysterious alien.

With an indulging smile, Zero gesture for Bulma to come with him. When the two make it to the boat, Zero help Bulma get up to the boat, then he jump on and make himself comfortable at Bulma opposite. The girl had already alf way to dismantle the TV.

“So, what do you want to know?”

**Author's Note:**

> While I was inspired by the fic, I will but my spin on the thing.


End file.
